Everybody Hates Art Class
by Banestar
Summary: When Chris is failing his art class he is taught by an unlikely mentor. Meanwhile Drew plots to see A Nightmare on Elm Street in theaters.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in 1984

Chris walks into the art room. The bell rings.

"MY LEAST FAVORITE CLASS AT CORLEONE WAS ART, MAINLY BECAUSE I SUCKED AT IT"

"I COULDN'T PAINT"

Chris shows the teacher a painting he made. The teacher writes an F on it.

"I COULDN'T SCULPT"

Chris shows teacher sculpture he made. The teacher writes an F on it.

"I COULDN'T EVEN WEAVE"

Chris shows the teacher a weaving he made. The teacher writes an F on it.

"I WAS DETERMINED TO BECOME THE NEXT PICASSO"

Chris walks down the hall with Greg.

"You want to find an art teacher" asked Greg.

"Yeah how hard can it be", said Chris.

"IN BED STUY HARDER THAN A CRACK SELLING TEACHER"

"Dude why do you want an art teacher anyway," said Greg.

"Cause if I don't shape up fast I'm gonna fail," said Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHILE I WAS WORRYING ABOUT AN F ON A REPORT CARD, DREW WAS WORRYING ABOUT AN R ON A MOVIE POSTER"

Drew walks into the kitchen where Rochelle is washing dishes.

"Hey mom can you take me to see A Nightmare on Elm Street?" Drew asked.

Rochelle looked up. "Do you want me to slap the snot out your nose," Rochelle asked.

"Boy you know I don't like you seeing R rated movies," she said.

"But mom, everyone's seeing it," he said.

"Well you aint everyone so you can forget about seeing that movie," Rochelle responded.

"IRONICALLY DREW SAID THE SAME THING WHEN HIS DAUGHTER WANTED TO SEE THE JUSTIN BIEBER MOVIE"

"Okay I know," said Drew. He walked out of the room.

"MY BROTHER WOULD GIVE UP ON SOMETHING HE WANTED, THE DAY MITT ROMNEY PLAYED BASKETBALL"

Drew walks out and sees Jerome out on the street and stops. "Hey Jerome," Drew said. "Are you gonna see Nightmare on elm street?"

"IS TOM CRUISE PRACTICING SCIENTOLOGY?"

"Yeah man" said Jerome. "You want to come?" he asked "Sure," said Drew. "Let me hold a dollar," said Jerome and Drew gave him a bill.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHILE DREW WAS GETTING AN ADULT FOR A MOVIE, I WAS LOOKING FOR AN ADULT AS A MENTOR"

Chris is walking down the streets of Bed Stuy. Risky goes over to him. "Hey man," said Risky. "You want anything from the store?" Risky asked.

"HE MEANS TRUNK OF HIS CAR"

"No," said Chris. "Unless you have an art teacher in there," Chris joked. "Hey I went to art school in the sixties," said Risky. "I could help you learn art," he said. "You're a good artist?" Chris asked in disbelief. "Yeah did you think I had no talent just because I sell illegal goods?" he asked.

"YES"

"No," said Chris. "So you'll teach me" Chris asked. "Sure… for a price," said Risky.

"THE ONLY MONEY I HAD WAS FOOD MONEY, FROM MY DAD AND HE HAD STRICT RULES"

"You only use this money on food, no drink and no name brands," Julius said.

The scene goes back to Chris and Risky.

"BUT I WAS DESPERATE"

"Okay here's $20," said Chris and gave him a $20 bill. "Okay man come after school for your first lesson" said Risky.

"I HAD A TEACHER AND DREW HAD A CHAPERONE. NOW IS WHEN EVERYTHING UNRAVELED"


	4. Chapter 4

"I HAD GOTTEN A MENTOR FOR A BIG PRICE" "I KNEW MY MOM WOULDN'T APPROVE OF ME LEARNING FROM A THUG LIKE RISKY AND MY DAD DIDN'T WANT ME SPENDING MY FOOD MONEY BUT I TRIED IT ANYWAY"

Chris and Risky work on two canvases set up on easels in an alley. "To get a good starry sky you should actually use a dark purple not a black," instructs Risky.

"AND IT WORKED"

Chris shows his teacher a painting and he writes a B+ on it. "Great improvement, Chris," the teacher said. "Have you been taking private lessons," he asked. "Yeah," answered Chris.

"Keep it up," said the teacher. Chris smiles.

"WHILE I WAS FEELING GREAT DREW WAS STAYING UP LATE"

Drew is in bed. He checks the clock, which reads 11:39. Drew gets out of bed, puts on his shoes and walks towards the exit.

"BUT YOU CAN COUNT ON MY SISTER TO RUIN ANY GREAT ESCAPE PLAN"

Tanya gets up and blocks the stairs. "What are you doing," she asked. "What do you care," asked Drew. "I care if you're breaking rules," she said. "Tell me or I won't let you go," she said. "Fine," said Drew. "I'm going to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street," he said.

"Ooh I'm telling," said Tanya. "Wait," said Drew. He took his wallet out of his pocket, "I'll give you ten dollars if you keep quiet," said Drew. Tanya stretches out her hand. Drew puts a ten dollar bill in her hand. He walks past her to the exit.

"TANYA SAVED UP THE MONEY WE PAID HER TO KEEP QUIET WHEN WE SNUCK OUT AND RETIRED AT THE AGE OF THIRTY- TWO"

"DREW WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH LATE NIGHT PLANS"

Chris walks up to Risky. "What time should I come for the lesson today?" asked Chris. "How about 11 pm?" asked Risky.

"Suure," said Chris unsurely and gave a big smile.

"THAT SMILE MEANS WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO"


	5. Chapter 5

"THE WORST PERSON A BLACK TEEN CAN MEET ON THE STREET AT NIGHT IS A WHITE COP"

Chris is walking to Risky's when a policeman stops him. "Where is Robert Bentsen?" asks the cop harshly.

"IS THAT DUKAKIS' RUNNING MATE?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is?" answers Chris. "Don't play dumb, where is he?" the cop asks again. "Do you mean Risky?" Chris asks. "I mean Robert Bentsen," says the cop.

"WHEN THE POLICE ASK YOU ABOUT SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW AND YOU'RE MEETING SOMEONE WHO GOES BY A SUSPICIOUS ALIAS, YOU CAN PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER"

"Look I'm just taking art lessons from him," says Chris. "You admit you're buying drugs from him?!" asks the cop.

"No I'm taking ART lessons from him!" Chris repeats. "Fine but I'm taking you to your house," said the cop.

"I'd rather go back alone," says Chris. "Well I don't care what you want," says the cop.

The cop brings Chris to the door and Rochelle answers it. "Hello maam, you're son was getting art lessons from a local smuggler," said the cop. "Risky?!" she asks Chris furiously. Chris nods. Just then Drew comes up the stairs.

"Drew, where have you been," she asks. Drew puts his head down. "I saw A Nightmare on Elm Street with Jerome," he says "You mean you both been with street thugs, I'm gonna slap both your faces off," Rochelle says.

"Thank you officer," she says to the cop and he nods. She closes the door.

"ME AND DREW GOT OUR FACES SLAPPED OFF THAT NIGHT BUT DREW HAD SEEN A MOVIE AND I HAD FIXED MY ART GRADE SO I THOUGHT MAYBE IT WAS WORTH IT"

Rochelle, Julius and Chris are in the kitchen. "We're out of food," says Rochelle to Julius. "Oh it's okay Chris got some," said Julius. "Chris you got groceries with that food money right?" asks Julius.

"**EVERYBODY HAATES CHRIS!" the choir sings**


End file.
